Different Is Perfect: Drabbles
by AlternativeToLiving
Summary: A series of drabbles. SasuSaku so far.
1. Different Is Perfect

Summary: We're so different from each other it's crazy. We're complete opposites. How we haven't killed each other yet is beyond me.

---

It was amazing how we both could live under the same roof for as long as we have. Especially considering how small the cramped apartment we share is.

We're so different from each other, and we argue at least seven times a day five times a week. Since neither of us wanted to stay in a crowded dorm on campus, we both answered the same ad and agreed to share the apartment that was only two blocks away.

Only later did we realize exactly _how _different we were.

I'm bright and "too cheerful to be legal", as he tells me while he's dark and moody.

_What are you grinning about?_

_I got a ninety-four on my English paper!_

_So?_

_So? What do you mean **so**? This calls for a celebration!_

_It's just an A._

_Yeah, well, it's my first A from that slave driver, c'mon, let's got out to dinner tonight, your treat._

_You're too cheerful, it shouldn't be legal._

_Yeah well, you're too moody. I swear you PMS worse than any girl I know._

…

He preferred silence and classical music to the loud noise I adored.

…_what is that?_

_Norma Jean._

_How can you listen to that?_

_What do you mean? It's music._

_No, that's some pathetic fool who thinks screaming like someone just shoved hot needles down his throat is singing. _

_Fine, what does the all high and mighty king think is music?_

_Beethoven, Mozart, Chopin – _

_Ew._

_What do you mean "ew"?_

_You like listening to boring dead people. Hey, where are you going? _

_I'm going to go and listen to boring dead people. Go back to your screaming._

_Will do!_

While I loved sweets, he avoided them like the plague.

_What is all this?_

_Tea._

_Oh gross, what happened to all the hot chocolate I bought?_

_I threw it out._

_You did what!_

_I said I –_

_Ha! Missed a pack._

_That stuff will send you to an early grave._

_Mm, then I'll die happy._

_Why not try some tea?_

_I'm afraid if I drink it I'll become as emotionally constipated as you._

…

He's a neat freak while I'm a total slob.

_What are you doing? I just picked everything up._

_Looking for my history paper._

_Didn't you have it yesterday?_

_Yeah._

…_you lost it._

_Yeah._

_In the laundry basket? Stop that, you're getting clothes everywhere._

_I remember shoving it in my pant pocket before I left study hall._

_Was it in purple ink?_

_Yeah._

_Was there a drawing at the top of me being struck by lightning?_

…_yeah…_

_I threw that out with the trash this morning._

_What!_

_I was looking through the laundry for any loose change before taking it down to the Laundromat._

_I do hope you realize you've just earned me two weeks of academic probation._

_Hn._

_I hate you._

We're complete opposites.

_What are you doing?_

_Holding you._

_Well, don't, let go._

_Why?_

_Cause if any of your admirers see they'll immediately start a mob and try and burn me at the stake._

_I'll protect you._

_Oh, okay than continue holding me._

But oddly enough, as different as we are, we fit together perfectly.

---

Hope you all enjoyed it! Tell me what you think!

Please Review!


	2. Unexpected Anniversary

Summary: How dare he! How dare he forget today of all days! How dare he forget our anniversary!

---

Sakura was mad.

She was so mad that she broke at least three cups while trying to make herself a glass of hot chocolate. Her anger was further inflamed when she found that her roommate had disposed of the small packets. She had a horrible temper really, one that most of her friends tried to steer clear of. When they had first encountered her temper, or what some liked to call it her other side, she nearly gave them a heart attack with the angry glares, violent actions, and foul language she had used.

Sakura growled into the pillow she was squeezing. Glancing at the clock to see it was nine she growled again. He was supposed to be home by now, and when he got home he was going to get an ear full.

How dare that bastard forget their one year anniversary! How dare he go out with his friends for a night of drinking on their anniversary! Their _anniversary_! She had been so excited when she got up this morning too. Only her happiness was killed the moment Sasuke greeted her with a brief good morning before leaving for classes.

_Good morning!_

_Hn. Good morning._

_Isn't it a glorious morning?_

_Sure._

_Know what day it is today?_

_Yeah._

_Really now, then tell me._

_The day my paper is due and the day I have an exam._

…

_Sorry, have to go. Bye._

And at lunch, he completely ignored her at lunch! He didn't greet her with a 'Happy anniversary Sakura' in the morning, okay she could forgive that if he remembered at lunch. Oh, but he didn't, no he barely paid attention to her let alone wish her happy anniversary.

_Sasuke is something wrong?_

_No._

_Well, you've barely touched your food._

_Hn._

_Sasuke, aren't you forgetting something?_

_Hn._

_Sasuke…._

_Hn._

_Sasuke._

_Hn._

…_Sasuke, your hair is on fire._

_That's nice._

_Sasuke I'm preganant._

_That's nice._

_With your child._

_That's nice._

_I'm going to drop out of college and become a stripper._

_That's nice._

_Sasuke, I'm going to throw you onto the table right now; tear your clothes off, drizzle this chocolate syrup all over you and have my wicked way with you in front of all these people._

_That's nice._

_Arg! That's it! I'm leaving!_

_That's nice._

And at dinner that night he, again to her frustration, didn't tell her happy anniversary. He didn't even praise the extra effort she put into that meal!

_Sasuke, how do you like dinner so far?_

_I like it enough._

_What would you like for dessert?_

_You know I don't like sweets._

_Yes I know but I was thinking maybe we could have something SPECIAL. _

_I hate sweets._

_Even today?_

_Why would today make any difference to every other day?_

…

_What?_

_Ino came by today and she gave me the prettiest dress as a GIFT. _

_Hn._

_Are you SURE you aren't forgetting something?_

_Yes._

_Sasuke where are you going?_

_Out._

_Out where?_

_Out with the guys, I'll be back in an hour or two._

Oh, but what really got her blood boiling was the number messily scribbled on a slip of paper in Sasuke's room she found when she hunted for any sort of anniversary gift. When she called the unfamiliar number a woman picked up.

_Hi! This is Yuki speaking, how may I help you?_

…

_Hello?_

_Hi, I have a question._

_Yes?_

_Have you been seeing Sasuke?_

_Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? Tall, dark, and handsome?_

…_YES._

_Oh! Why yes I have, he's been coming to see me for quite some time now._

…_.thank you that's all I needed to know._

_No problem! Have a nice day!_

So here she was fuming on their couch on their anniversary. Tears of frustration gathered in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. It wasn't fair! She was supposed to be romantically spending their special day with her boyfriend! Not being ignored by him and finding out that he was CHEATING on her! No wonder why he was so distracted today, probably thinking about HER. Suddenly the sound of the front door cut through her angry thoughts. When she saw Sasuke step into view she threw the pillow she had been holding at him and started her angry tirade.

"Uchiha Sasuke How DARE you cheat on me and forget our anniversary!"

His eyes widened. "Sakura."

"Don't you 'Sakura' me mister! Damnit! This day was supposed to be special!

"Listen-"

"No, you listen! We were supposed to spend today together, have a special dinner!" She threw phone at him which he dodged.

"I-"

"Quiet! And who the hell is this Yuki!"

"She's-"

"She's the one you've been cheating with! I called her up and she even told me that you've been seeing her for 'quite some time now'."

"Sakura, you don't understand let me-"

"No! You don't understand! I thought what we had was special! I can't believe you would do something like this to me!"

"Sak-"

"You know what? I'm leaving! You obviously don't seem to care!"

Just as she made her way towards the door she was stopped when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, pulled her to him and kissed her. It was so sudden and unexpected she didn't respond at first. Then he deepened the kiss, it was so full of fiery passion she began to feel light headed.

Sneaky bastard.

She moaned as he nibbled on her bottom lip and slid his hand under her shirt.

Oh, but he was a skilled sneaky bastard.

Breaking away from his intoxicating kiss she panted and stared at him with lust filled eyes and flushed cheeks. "What was that?"

He ignored her question. "You didn't let me explain."

She began to rant again but he cut her off. "I'm not cheating on you. Yuki is the owner of a small jewelry shop across town, I didn't forget our anniversary either, and that's why I've been _seeing _her." He explained.

"Oh."

Ohhhhh. So that's what was going on. He had been getting something for her. She buried her head into his chest and said a muffled apology. Pulling himself away from her he reached into his pocket…

Yay! A present!

…and pulled out a small velvet box.

What?

Then got down on one knee.

Oh. My. GOD.

"Marry me Sakura."

Tackling him to the ground and kissing every inch of his face while saying yes over and over again gave Sasuke the impression that she had accepted. Suddenly he gave her a wicked grin, "You know there's a bottle of chocolate syrup in the cabinet."

She gave him a confused look, "I thought you hated sweets?"

"Well, I think I can make an exception if you're going to carry out that promise you made at lunch."

Well, this was certainly an unexpected anniversary but Sakura wouldn't have wished it any other way.

---

Hope you all enjoyed it! Tell me what you think!

Please Review!


	3. Planning The Wedding

A/N: I want to give a special thank you to **Odat** for bouncing ideas with me for this chapter! Thanks!

---

It's been two years since Sasuke proposed to me and we had just begun planning our wedding. I knew that we would disagree on many things but really, on everything? I suppose I should have expected it though.

I didn't think he'd put up such a fight with the prospect of a pink wedding though.

Okay, so maybe I did.

_What's that?_

_Plans for our wedding._

_Is…that...pink?_

_Mmhm._

_We are not going to have a pink wedding._

_And why not?_

_Because…it's…pink._

_Do you have a problem with pink? Because if you haven't noticed, my hair is pink!_

_I don't have a problem with your hair being pink; I have a problem with our wedding being pink._

_You said I was in charge of planning the wedding!_

_That was before I knew you were going to pink-e-fy everything._

…_pink-e-fy?_

_Hn._

I know that he hates sweets but really! It's a wedding for Christ's Sake, there _has_ to be a cake.

_I hate sweets._

_I know you hate sweets but it's our wedding!_

_I can't stand them._

_It's our wedding! We need a big cake!_

_There's nothing wrong with having a small one or no cake at all._

_Sasuke!_

_What?_

_You're impossible! What do you want instead huh? A steak cake?_

…

_Oh no, don't even THINK about it. We are having a BIG wedding cake and that's final is that clear?_

_Hn._

_Good, what flavor should it be?_

_Chocolate._

_What? No, as much as I like chocolate it must be a vanilla cake, with plenty of strawberries._

_Why can't it be chocolate?_

_Because this is a wedding and I want a white cake with strawberries damnit! _

_Fine._

_Good._

_Only because you're holding a pan over my head._

_Get over it._

Okay, I know he doesn't do well with large crowds of people, but there are so many friends I need to invite, not to mention family too.

_What are you writing?_

_A list._

_Oh, is that the grocery list?_

_No._

_Oh, than what is it?_

_The invitation list for the wedding._

…_Sasuke…there are only five names on that list._

_I know._

_We can't have a wedding with only FIVE people!_

_Why not?_

_Because I have more friends than that!_

_There won't be enough cake for them._

_Of course there will be, we are getting a rather large one._

_No we aren't._

_Don't make me bring out the pan._

I should have known he would have wanted a traditional wedding, that's just so…so…Sasuke.

_What's wrong with having a traditional wedding?_

_Nothing, it's just…I saw this really pretty wedding dress and I really wanted to wear it._

_There are plenty of pretty kimonos._

_But traditional weddings are so quiet!_

_What's wrong with quiet?_

_It's quiet…and this is our wedding, it should be fun! Besides, everyone would wear black, and it would be more like a funeral than a wedding._

_Well, it's traditional._

_And boring._

_You want a big flashy wedding while I want a small quiet traditional wedding._

_It would seem so._

_I feel a head ache coming on…_

I had always known from the day we met one another we were different in almost every aspect. But there is one thing that will never change I'm certain about.

_Hey guys, congratulations!_

_Thanks!_

_Yeah, great wedding you two!_

_Hn._

_Sasuke?_

_Hn?_

_I love you._

_Hn._

_That better mean "I love you too Sakura" or I'm going to file for a divorce as soon as the reception is over._

_I love you too Sakura._

_That's better._

As different as we both are and as different as our preferences are we both agree that our love will forever stay the same.

Everlasting.

---

Hope everyone liked it! Please remember to review!

-AlternativeToLiving


	4. Not so Terrible

It was official, today was one of the worst days of his miserable life. He knew it was a bad idea, but noooo, he just had to fall right into her trap. Of all the wicked conniving women out there, his girlfriend had to be the worst of them all.

Beauty and brains; a lethal combination.

Most normal people wouldn't complain and argue like he did when their girlfriends wanted to go to the amusement park, but he was anything _but_ normal. If there was one thing that Sasuke hated more than large crowds of people, it was even larger crowds of people at a noisy amusement park.

He could still remember how he was conned into going…

_Hey Sasuke, let's go to the amusement park! _

_What? No, too noisy._

_But they're holding a special couples discount!_

_Which means there will be more people and more noise._

_Oh, come on! I haven't been to one in forever!_

_We went last year._

_Exactly, f-o-r-e-v-e-r. Please?_

_No._

_Hmpf. You're no fun._

_Hn. Did you make any plans with your parents yet for the holidays?_

_No, not yet, they're still on their trip, they may not be back in time for Christmas._

_They will be; they left a message on the machine this morning._

_Really? That's great! Oh, speaking of Christmas, what do you want?_

_Hn, I don't know, anything or nothing is fine. What do you want?_

_I want to go to the amusement park._

…_damnit._

When they got there a headache was what greeted him, that and he had been dragged from one ride to another non-stop all day. He could still feel his head spinning.

_Ohh! Sasuke let's go on that roller coaster!_

_No._

_Awww, why not!_

_Because I don't feel like going on a ride that will make my brains leak out through my ears._

_Eww, where did you get that?_

_The sign above us._

_Oh. Fine, let's go on that one, The Gut Twister!_

_I don't feel like having my innards twisted into a knot either. _

_It's either having your innards twisted, brains leaked out or the Merry-Go-Round. Take your pick._

…

If nearly throwing up yesterday's breakfast wasn't enough torture he had been forced to eat nothing but sweets all day long. Curse Sakura and her love of sweets.

_No. No, and no._

_Oh, come on! Just try it!_

_No._

_Not even a little bit?_

_No._

_A tiny bite?_

_No._

_Well why not?_

_It's a gigantic pink mass of sugary fluff._

_I know! That's why it's so great!_

_It's nothing but sugar, you know I hate sugar._

_Sasuke, you hate everything._

_I don't hate tomatoes._

_So you hate me?_

_If you make me eat that than yes, yes I do._

_Too bad now open up!_

_Sakura, for the umpteenth time I will not ea-urmph!_

_There, see? That wasn't so bad._

_I hate you._

_Love you too._

Then the she-devil had made him go on the tunnel of love which wasn't the slightest bit romantic with the flashing hearts and broken cupids that sang the same song over and over again till his head hurt.

_I don't see any point to this._

_Oh hush, it's supposed to be romantic._

_There is nothing remotely romantic about this ride._

_Oh really, just sit down and enjoy it already!_

_You expect me to enjoy sitting on a rusty discolored swan boat-_

_Sasuke._

_-in an almost pitch black tunnel with broken flashing lights-_

_Sasuke._

_-and the smell of sewage water surrounding us-_

_Sasuke._

_-and if that stupid cupid doesn't shut up with the "lovelovelove" I will toss the damn thing into the water!_

_Sasuke!_

_What?_

_Shut up and kiss me you idiot._

Okay, so that wasn't too bad since he did get a make-out session and okay, maybe it wasn't such a terrible day after all…

_Ahhh, I'm so glad we're home._

_Hn._

_Oh, come on, admit it, you had fun too._

_I will admit no such thing._

_Hmpf, fine be that way._

_So, did you get your fill of sugary snacks, and mind boggling rides?_

_Yes, I had such a good- hey! Put me down! What are you doing!_

_I am about to show you an even better time._

…

He turned over in the bed they shared and stared at his girlfriend's sleeping face. While he would never admit it out loud, he did in fact have some fun today. It was only bearable since she was there to make it better. Brushing back the hair that had fallen over her angelic face he planted a kiss on her brow before pulling her toward him.

"Not so terrible after all."

---

Well, this was just something that randomly popped up into my head, hope you all liked it! Please remember to review!

-AlternativeToLiving


End file.
